


Crazy

by RavenWriterQ



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, I tried to make them canonically accurate, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Venom is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWriterQ/pseuds/RavenWriterQ
Summary: A Venom/Eddie Oneshot where they dance to a cheesy romance song.First one-shot. Might do more, who knows? Oh, and mentions of- well, you saw the tags.





	Crazy

It was another late, moonlit midnight. Distant screams, followed by the loud chomping of jaws, marked another night for The Lethal Protector, the new “hero” in town that drew fear from friend and foe alike. The creature seemed like a wild card; they were a bit vague on who was innocent and who was dinner. One thing was for sure though, the city seemed a bit quieter now, ever since Venom revealed themselves.  
  
As of now, there was one less, hapless gang for the cops to worry about, the only evidence of their existence being a few bags filled with drugs and spray paint. And a dark figure walking from the scene into the heart of the city.

“Of all things,” said the figure, seemingly talking to a deep voice in his head, “why did you have to like biting their head? I mean, the sounds it makes...”

 **“Because”** replied the voice, **“it tastes so juicy...and sounds so...gooood.”** A heavy growl like gravel seemed to come from his insides, followed by a sigh.  
  
“And here I thought cake pops would taste better.” This seemed to prompt a low purr from the voice. “Haven't you said before that heads taste like chocolate?”

 **“Yeeesss, Eddie. Crunchy, messy, deliciousss.”** He could feel his skin tingling and a dark mass crawling around near his stomach.

Eddie couldn’t help but crack a grin. It would be wrong to call his newly bonded partner, Venom, weird; insanely alien was a bit better. On top of having an obsession with biting off people's heads and stockpiling candy, he was _always_ there; prodding through his thoughts, partially controlling his body (which thankfully, wasn't as common now after a few weeks of being together), even somehow getting inside his dreams at rare instances, which still scared the hell out of him. Venom always needed stimulus: something to do, someone to talk to. It didn't sleep, its metabolism was too fast to be craved, and sometimes, Eddie couldn't help but compare him to a toddler with his inability to understand human decency and a lack of impulse control. The only thing that seemed to help him manage his para- *cough* partner, was going out and exploring the town, which took their attention off him and more towards the ever-expanding internal map of the place and the many attractions that came with it.

Out in the city, they could focus on other things, such as stopping criminals, which Venom seemed to have more enthusiasm for each time, walking through festivals or town squares, “sampling” all the food carts in the area or just walking and seeing where the roads would take them. It came with the added bonus of trying out the different foods and cultures, the diversity of which surprised both of them. Who knew San Francisco had so much to offer?

**“Eddie.”**

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts, scanning the block in front of him, before catching his breath.

 

Right. The Bridge.

 

He felt ashen all of a sudden, similar to looking over the edge of the road. A fitting comparison, given the Golden Bridge’s infamous track record.

“What is it, Venom?”

He waited for an answer, as Venom seemed to turn uneasily, developing a pit in his stomach.  
  
**“You hate this place.”**

Eddie let out a heavy sigh. “Yea. It's...a little difficult to handle...coming back.” He could already feel himself start to hyperventilate.

He knew the question Venom wanted to ask, could feel it on the tip of their tongue. But a large part of him didn't want to answer, didn't want to face it. The question still came, though hesitant.

 

**“Why, Eddie?”**

 

A pause.

Eddie couldn’t help but feel drawn towards the edge and peer down into the black, dead, cold water.

He humorlessly chuckled under his breath.

“I wasn't myself anymore,” he said out loud, both to himself and Venom, “I had become so used to being with… someone, that...well,” he released another deep sigh, “I felt like when they left, they…took a large part of me with them.” Thoughts of his previous lover, Annie, rushed through his mind, of them falling in love, sleeping in each other's arms…feeling good together.

 **“Do you miss her, Eddie?”** Venom asked. Eddie almost didn't catch a twinge of jealousy, past the more overwhelming sense of dread.

Eddie paused. Did he? It had been a little over a month after he had been back here, considering the act. Since then, he and Ann had gone through the whole Life Foundation ordeal; bonding with Venom, slowly developing a symbiosis, forgiving each other for the breakup, even consoling each other and parting ways like good friends. Thinking about her now, dating a good guy like Dan, who had proven his goodwill towards him by attempting to help Eddie through it all, and who he was on good terms with now…

She was happy now. But still…

Did he?

 

“No,” he finally said, though the heavy dread remained. “She has someone to take care of her. Besides,” he added with a small chuckle, “I've already got someone I'm taking care of.”

He felt a tingle at his back before a mass of tendrils slithered out and formed a face near his. Rows of dagger-like teeth covered their mouth, underneath winged, glassy white eyes. **“And who would that be, Eddie?”**

“Let's go home,” replied Eddie. “Being here feels sickening.”

He couldn't help but catch a quick, Cheshire grin from his symbiote before he felt his other surround him, allowing him the power to jump to the next building and rush towards the window that led to the crappy apartment they called home.

  
\--☆--

“How can you still be hungry?” said Eddie, huffing as he laid out a frozen pot pie onto a burnt tin.

**“Fighting bad guys is...hungrying.”**

That time, Eddie couldn’t hold back a small laugh. “Don't you mean tiring?”

 **“No,”** exclaimed Venom, indignation strong in his voice, **“we don't get tired.”**

“Maybe you don't,” replied Eddie, suddenly yawning before stuffing the pie in the toaster oven, “but I do. Not like I sleep though.” He looked towards his laptop, a word document open and waiting to be finished. “Too much time wasted.”

 **“Music, Eddie. Can help you stay awake.”** It was almost cute to hear a whisper of anticipatory glee below the request. Almost.

He paused. Looking back at the oven, he set the timer to 20 minutes. Well, it was better than chugging coffee at 2 in the morning. Why not?

“Sure. But I'm picking this time.”

 **“You picked last time!”** barked Venom, obviously a bit irritated.

He shrugged. “Sorry V, but playing M&M at max volume at this time is not a repeat I need.”

He felt a low growl. **“Better than any of your songs, hippie bitch.”**

Eddie could feel his face get hot. “At least my music isn't painful to listen to! Sometimes, I swear you're trying to kill us.”

No response, the symbiote instead responding by pouting in his chest. Eddie groaned.

“Fine. We'll both pick something out.”

 

They began to go through the CD box, skimming past old tunes and $1 discs picked up from here and there. Some of them had wacky, hand-drawn pictures of electric guitars, death or, oddly enough, roses. Venom was all for these types, but Eddie was not hearing any of it. Honestly, there wasn't any specific music he could choose at the moment: country, blues, rock, alternative, classical, he couldn't decide.

Then, almost on queue, a little pink post-it peaked out of the bottom. He dug out the CD case, reading the old and faded, yet endearing handwriting:

 _To Eddie,_  
_The strangest, sweetest romantic I ever loved._

 _Signed,_  
_Anne_

A small heart was neatly drawn next to her name.

 **“What's this, Eddie?”** Venom piped up, suddenly formed over Eddie's shoulder.

He smiled, the memory flooding through — a music festival, next to the river. A crowd gathered around a stage, listening to the bands, singers and pros enjoy the night with them — the sweet tunes that swept through the crowd, resulting in tears and applause. They walked together, down the wide, crowded street, surveying the many music stands filled with old vinyl, music players and headsets, stopping at one with a pop art picture of two lovers kissing by a sunset. They had decided to pick one out. As if on queue, they suddenly heard a song played on the radio next to the cashier. Quickly asking about it, they chose the respective CD. Anne had asked to write a note.

Followed by her first confession of her true feelings about him.

Eddie couldn't help the nostalgia from that night forming, sweet, fluffy, exciting. He had been so happy at the time to read it, to hear about how she wanted to stay together. They hadn't been in San Francisco for very long since their move there. It had been their first night out in a while. But right there, in front of that tiny music stand, he decided that then, with stars in her eyes and a beautiful blush from the nippy wind and held hands, was the best time to ask _The Question_.

But, as he remembered, the nostalgia quickly began to form into heartache. Anne. His sweetheart. His lover. The one whose life he had ruined, above his. Whom he was going to be with until he passed. They would have grown old together, maybe get a house out in the country, so they could live in peace. But no. He just had to have fucked it all-

 

**“Eddie.”**

 

He stopped, almost jumping out his skin. Venom had leaned over to look him straight in the eye, only inches away.

**“We want this one. Put it in.”**

He was taken a bit off guard by Venom’s sudden grave tone. He automatically unclipped the CD and slid it into the player. There was a sudden, tense pause. Eddie hadn't heard this track since that night, and he was unsure what his reaction would be. Comfort? Regret?....hopelessness?

Then, it started.

 

The melody of a piano, smooth and silky, breezed through the apartment like a slow river of milky chocolate. Eddie couldn't help but sigh, feeling like he was wrapped up in it, warm and protected.

 _Crazy_  
_I'm crazy for feeling_  
_So lonely_

He could feel himself begin to sway, carried by the forgiving melody. He imagined someone dancing with him, transforming into a kind of waltz — a partner.

 _I'm crazy_  
_Crazy for feeling so blue_

Annie. Oh God, Annie. He had hurt her, used her. He was a monster. Maybe if he had just jumped…

**“Eddie.”**

He opened his eyes.

_I knew_

_You'd love me as long as you wanted_

Venom. Eddie could feel him wrapped around him, slowly encompassing him in a full body hug. He could feel hands holding his and a comforting warmth all over.

 _And then someday_  
_You'd leave me for somebody new_

**“I'm here. I'll keep us safe. Eddie is a good person. Wonderful.”**

He was taken aback. Venom. Was he…? It felt so warm, so forgiving. He could feel tears welling up.

 _Worry_  
_Why do I let myself worry_

“I… I'm not. I -”

A low shush followed in his ears before darkness overtook him.

 _Wondering_  
_What in the World did I do_

He felt himself swaying again, stepping in time to the music. He could feel his other, helping him keep pace, could feel them in his arms and all around, comforting him.

 _Crazy_  
_For thinking that my love could hold you_

He let the tears fall. He could cry here, like this. It was ok.

It was going to be ok.

 _I'm crazy for trying_  
_And crazy for crying_  
_And I'm crazy for loving you_

She had forgiven him. She was happy. They had made up. But…

What would he do now? He had given and taken from her so much. He had no one now. Who would want him anyways, a mental train wreck who was host to a symbiote from the stars? A symbiote that took up all his time, going out into the city, fighting bad guys, continually asking about humans and his life…who's here for him when he's feeling down like this…

Who had taken care of him as he had done for Venom…

 _Crazy_  
_For thinking that my love could hold you_

 

Venom was always there. 

Ever since he had begun to take their bond seriously, Eddie's life had changed. He felt less stressed, less weighed down by his past regrets. Venom was a pain sometimes, there was no doubt. But eventually, it became routine. They were Venom. They protected the innocent. They protected each other, looked out for each other. But…at this point, spilling out with emotion with the only other being beside Ann that he trusted with his life, Venom felt like more than a partner in crime. Would a friend go out of their way to make sure that he felt content? Would they hold them and dance with them to a sappy love song to help him feel better?

Did Venom care for him? In all the time they'd been together, he had never given much thought to the idea. Yes, he _had_ said before facing almost certain death against Riot that _he_ was the reason Venom had decided to stay. At the time, he had quickly chalked it up to him being a good host and Earth being an unlimited buffet. But…was it because…?

 _I'm crazy for trying_  
_And crazy for crying_  
_And I'm crazy for loving…_  
_youuu._

 **“Yes, Eddie. We wanted you. We stayed together because of you.”**  
He sounded sincere, which, in itself was a rarity. Venom really meant it.

 

He hugged himself, hoping his other would get the message. He felt Venom start to form in front of him, taking form apart from him.

As the song ended, he found himself, embracing his Venom as he cried through his past sins. The hug felt like a lifeline, so much so that he thought he couldn't let go even if he tried. He could only tighten it, fully realizing what Venom did for him, what he meant to him.

He was wanted. Someone cared for him, really cared for him.

They stood that way for a good while, letting the accompanying tracks wash over them like white noise. That is until a very telling _ding_ alerted both of them to the pot pie.

“Can we...try that again?” whispered Eddie.

He heard a low purr and melted into it.

**“Yes. But after pie. We're hungry”**

Eddie laughed, a real laugh this time, as the last of his tears were wiped away.

"Fine. For once, you're right."

 

No more work was completed that night, as two lonely partners embraced one another and found solace in waltzing in each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy - Patsy Cline  
> , if you were wondering.
> 
> The idea came from a collection of Tumblr browsing, browsing old songs and a newly-shipped coup- I mean buddies. Yea.
> 
> As I said, I might do more. I enjoyed making this. :)


End file.
